Bonded By Blood Rework
by thegirlandthepen
Summary: Those mysterious amethyst eyes were unlike anything Godric had ever seen before. Had he finally met his match? She had willingly saved his life, twice. He couldn't help but want her to stay, but there were things Lilia needed to do. Godric/OC/Jason
1. Chapter 1 So Serene

**A/N: Okay, so this is the second time I've posted this, but it's a complete re-work. I realised that starting it so far in the future restricted me in many ways. So, here we go. Hope you like it! Please please review or comment, I promise a review for a review. I rely so much on what other people think of my work, it truly spurs me on. So please take a few minutes out of your day to tell me what you thought. :')  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything, except my OC - Lilia. I own her.**

He was even more beautiful whilst sleeping.

_So serene_. Now and then he would start to breathe. Although he didn't need to, and I would watch his perfectly formed chest rise and fall and then remain motionless again. He always wore a slight smile on his face, in his sleep. As if he were happy, I wondered what he dreamed about, or if he even dreamt at all. His skin positively glowed in the dim light of the grand bedroom, his lavender eyelids the only part of his body with any colour. Except the navy blue tattoos that covered most of his body.

I hesitated for a while, arranging my things as slowly as I could. Just to salvage a few more stolen minutes with him. He was fascinating to watch, even unconscious. His superior presence never deteriorated, but the years seemed to fall off him. He looked the way he should, like a fifteen year old boy. A child even. It pained me to think that somebody turned him at such a young age. I'd only known him five minutes, but I found him so intriguing I just wanted to linger. I'd never met a vampire before, I'd heard so much about how cruel, terrifying and dangerous they were. But not Godric, there was something very peaceful and good about him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The house was completely silent, except for two human guests. And one of them had passed out on the sofa, probably due to exhaustion. It had been a long day, the sight of him snoozing made me yawn myself. The beautiful, gap toothed blonde smiled widely at me as I creeped out of Godric's bedroom.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself before, I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. And that there is my brother Jason."

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Lilia."

"Lilia, that's an unusual name."

"It is. You are Bill's companion?"

She nodded, her expression warmed at the mere mention of his name. Bill Compton was quite a young vampire, all things considered, compared with Godric's 2000 years. He was still living in the year he had been turned, always upright and gentlemanly. His black hair and brooding stare is probably what caught Sookie's eye. Reluctantly he had took a bed in the spare bedroom for the night, after today's events they all needed time to rest and heal. I was surprised to find Sookie still up, and not sleeping with him. She snapped out of her lovesick trance and looked up to me, eyes wide like she had something to say.

"I can't hear you either."

"Well that's a relief, I'm not sure my thoughts would be of much interest to you."

Sookie could tell that was about as much conversation she was going to get out of me all night. I didn't want to be rude, but I had very little interest conversing with a telepathic waitress, I should of left ages ago. I had all my things together, everything I had set out to do was done. Godric was safe and sound, nobody had died tonight. I could easily make my way back home, instead I refused. Because of course, he had asked me too. I couldn't understand the strange hold he seemed to have on me, it felt so similar to that back at the Church. Sookie sat on the edge of the sofa, flicking through some kind of Vampire magazine left laying around. I could tell this was going to be a long day, waiting for the vampires to awaken. It was odd to think that only a few hours ago, I was sneaking into the prison cell of a very old and very infamous, captured Vampire…

_Three hours previous._

_He was so beautiful._

_But merely a boy, when he was made vampire he could have been no older than fifteen, yet ironically he was older than Jesus Christ himself. So childlike yet so unbelievably wise. If the stories were true, that he was in fact 2000 years old. But he barely looked like he had hit puberty. What kind of monster turned him at such a young age?_

_Strange blue tattoos adorned his toned torso, and arms. He was muscular for a boy of his size. Those possibly symbolic markings would have any historian dying to take a look at, yet I was getting a look for free. It was obvious he hadn't fed in weeks, his skin was greying and papery thin. I knew vampires hardly put on weight, but he looked even more dead than they usually do. Not that I had encountered many, I wasn't sure what to expect when I broke through into the prison like cell they had been keeping him in. All the stories of Godric, the legendary yet captured vampire had me imagining all sorts of things._

_His short, cropped brown hair clung to his forehead with sweat. Silver chains kept him flat to the stone slab he was laying on, the smell of burning flesh no longer putrid, the chains had obviously been on for a while. I removed them carefully, his pale blue eyes flickered, he was too weak to even get up. Peeling back the chains revealed red raw imprints of the silver, all over his neck, arms, legs and chest. I know I wasn't supposed to feel sorry for him, he had killed thousands upon thousands of people, innocent people. Those far outweighed anything he had done for my kind. But the debt I was simply repaying stopped being something I had to do, and turned into something I wanted to do. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was so helpless._

_I bent down to remove a bag of blood that I had strapped to my leg, not forcibly taken, purely bought off a friend who happens to be a phlebotomist. Handy huh? It was laced with a few drops of my own blood. Much like a vampire's, both have uniquely powerful healing qualities, as well as others. I knew there were consequences for creating such a extraordinary blood bond, but in this situation it was absolutely necessary, there was a chance that he was too weak to even recover with just human blood, and I wasn't about to let him die in vain. I stabbed a straw through the bag, and put it to his lips._

_"Drink this." I murmured._

_Parting his mouth seemed a struggle, I helped him sit up carefully, propped up against one of my arms while the other fed him the blood. He was colder than I expected, the thin cotton shirt so ragged that my bare skin touched his and I almost flinched. I felt him tremble slightly at the touch too, but it could have been the shock of the warmth of my skin. He sucked on the straw feebly, almost like a little baby, I half expected a frenzy to take over. I was sure as soon as he realised what he was drinking he would grab the bag off of me and suck it dry, but he didn't, he kept the same snail like pace throughout, it was almost too painful to watch._

_I listened out for signs of the bastards keeping him down here coming to check on him, but nothing. Complete and eerie silence. I had about an hour until sunrise, possibly 30 minutes to get him out. I knew for a fact the place would be crawling with people, I had to be discreet, I wasn't allowed any casualties or fatalities. I had to devise a plan, and fast. I found myself absent mindedly stroking my fingers in a circular motion on Godric's back, almost like after feeding a baby when you pat them to make them burp. I was already feeling a slight connection, but I knew that was just the blood talking._

_"Can you stand up?" I nudged him gently, he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes so they fully met mine. They were the palest shade of blue, so dazzling that I couldn't look away. He slowly moved forward, steadying himself with his hands, which looked almost too big for his body. Slowly but surely, he managed to stand up. I let a smile escape on my face, Godric noticed and looked puzzled, I retracted it and stood to face him. He had looked so much smaller laying down, in fact he was a good four inches taller than me. And he was looking minutely better already, I'd like to say the colour returned to his cheeks, but of course this was impossible. But he already looked slightly whiter than the grey that made him blend in with the cell walls. I could only see one means of escape for Godric and I, but another one for me. There was a tiny crack in the door, if I transformed into something tiny, an ant possibly, I could pass through easily. But of course I had a 2000 year old, 5ft5 vampire to consider. _

_He was hardly inconspicuous._

_"You are not vampire." Were the first words he said to me, his voice sent shivers down my spine. But not of fear, almost pleasure. It was like a soft caress, neither threatening nor warm. Almost humble. His accent was hard to detect. Nobody knew where he came from, only that he was born roughly in 8BC, I had been doing my research. I shook my head, he almost looked confused. And this confused me, in all of his years, in all of the species he had encountered, he could not work out what I was? I lifted up the black vest top I was wearing, to reveal the mark on the left of my stomach. An ancient emblem that he would understand, and he did._

_"I will explain later, but first. Are you able to travel?"_

_He nodded weakly, and gingerly took a step towards the door. I was surprised at how slowly the mixture of human and supe blood was kicking in, I thought his healing would have been much faster than this. I was not sure if in his condition it would be possible to make it out alive. Suddenly he moved so fast I had to steady myself from falling over, I suppose that was the vampire version of a 'sugar rush'._

_With Godric back on his feet and hopefully his strength, it made moving to the main foyer of the building in which he was being held in a lot easier. In turn we took out a couple of 'Soldiers Of The Sun' he seemed reluctant to actually hurt the people who had imprisoned him for so long, preferring to incapacitate them rather than kill. This suited me, as I was doing the same, knocking out the guards as cleanly and as painlessly as possible. I was not a killer. I finished dragging the sleeping soldiers into what appeared to be a broom cupboard, when the door shut behind me, and those periwinkle blue eyes were inches away from my face. Slightly alarmed, I opened my mouth to speak, but he simply put a finger to my lips, caressing my face with his other hand. I fought hard not to let out a moan, for such a simple gesture my skin fizzled with his touch. But I knew what it was, it was the blood bond. It would soon wear off. His marble hand moved from my face into my hair, he ran his fingers through my brunette waves, I closed my eyes and savoured the moment._

_"Gotcha."_

_The door burst open to reveal a group of angry looking Fellowship Of The Sun members, an organisation set up purely to rid the world of Vampires. I recognized the leader, Steve Newlin. His smarmy smile and neat black comb over made my stomach turn, if I didn't know better, I would of ripped his head off right there and then. But I vowed I would never ever kill anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary. It was like my feet were rooted to the spot, bound by a force I did not recognize. Godric simply held his hands up, and allowed the men to grab him and take him away, the door shut behind him. Still stuck standing in the same spot where we had almost kissed, my brain went into overdrive. Why hadn't they noticed me? And what the hell was I waiting for? There was thirty minutes til sunrise and the 'Fellowship Of The Sun' would more than likely make Godric face it._

_Something inside of me clicked, the thought of Godric incinerating in the morning sun somehow pained me so intensely, that I would stop at nothing to avoid this. I allowed myself a few minutes to concentrate, and closed my eyes._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brothers and Sisters of the Fellowship of the Sun. I am so proud to have you all here today, to witness the day that this monster has to face the music. Quite literally, yes my friends. The sun will come up in precisely five minutes, and when it does. We know that we will be rid, of one of these filthy, disgusting, murderous creatures. As God is my witness I know-"_

_Steve Newlin broke off abruptly, the church doors opened suddenly and in stepped a beautiful Hispanic vampire. She wore a long velvet robe, adorned with silver togs. Her hair was sleek black and almost reached her bottom, her pearly fangs were out, the whole crowd gasped together. Steve Newlin looked terrified, Godric looked bewildered.._

_"Why take the Prince when you can have the queen? Unhand him, I am much older and more important. If you kill me, it'll be worldwide news." She spoke with a slight accent, and a lisp._

_"Queen Isabella?" Steve asked shakily._

_"Yes, and if you do as I say you too will become worthy of Kingship. If not, then I cannot guarantee the safety of the people in this church, I am a very thirsty, and very powerful vampire," She purred, her eyes lightly skimming over the terrified humans in the Church. "you only have minutes until the Sun comes up, you cannot have both of us."_

_Then Steve Newlin done something extraordinary, he agreed to the mysterious Vampire's requests. He allowed Godric to leave, but instead he refused. Lingering like he had a score to settle._


	2. Chapter 2 A Vampire Party

__

****

**A/N: I want to thank all of you guys that read the story and showed it any recognition in any way, it makes me happy. I'm not sure whether you think the length of the chapters is a good thing or not? Let me know.**

_The living room window of the mansion was left open, I glided in easily. Dumping the body of the unconscious beautiful vampire onto the couch. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, thank god I was back to my usual self. Its rather disorientating catching your own reflection in something shiny and not being able to recognize the person you're looking at. Kidnapping Isabel was not something I was proud of, but it was crucial to the plan. Vampires are not easy to incapacitate, let me assure you. I was sure there would be a group of bloodthirsty vampires storming in at any second. The black mist sent over by a member of my family would only last for thirty seconds at the most. Hopefully Godric and his other vampires had took the initiative to use the mass blackout to return home. _

_I unpinned my hair from its tight bun and let it loose on my shoulders, stretching my arms out. I yawned, it had been a long day. Sure enough, right on time. Godric, three angry vampires and two blonde and beautiful humans stormed through the door. The first attack was driven by the vampire wearing the cowboy hat, he attempted to grab me, I put one hand on his chest to halt him, when he was only centimetres from my face, I wanted to throw him out the window. How dare he try and hurt me like this, seeing as I just done them all a huge favour. Instead I broke his arm, sadistic but he deserved it. _

_The next one to have a go was the tallest blonde one, he lunged toward my throat and I moved out of the way swiftly, sending him smack bang into the wall. The room positively shook as if there had been an earthquake. An impressive long crack was left in the wall as he attempted to peel himself off it._

_"Enough!" Bellowed Godric, his voice sent shivers up my spine. The childish tones somehow filled the room with authority, it was clear he was in charge around here. My first attacker snarled, baring his fangs and twisted his arm back into place with a toe curling crunch, his eyes did not leave mine as he moved across the room to the sleeping Isabel. The blonde one removed his head from the wall and followed suit._

_"She's unconscious, but not harmed. I needed to borrow her, appearance for a little while. I had no other choice. I'll give her some of my blood and she will heal and awaken in a few minutes." _

_Nobody said a word. So I assembled the materials needed for the injection, a special needle made of Titanium Steel, the only substance that could pass through my skin, a tiny syringe only able to hold a few millimetres' of blood, as too much would cause severe reactions. I fixed them together, and took a deep breath. Stabbing the needle straight into the jugular in my neck, it didn't hurt. To tell you the truth I was unable to feel pain, but I liked to put on a show. Everybody watched me curiously, Godric looked intrigued. I took the necessary blood and made my way over to Isabel. On her own she would awaken in a few hours, but with this she could be up straight away, I wanted to at least apologize for treating her so roughly before I left._

_"I'm going to need some of you to restrain her, as as soon as she sees me, she will try and kill me."_

_Godric held her arms, as I injected my blood straight into her un-beating heart. Moments later, her eyes bulged open, she pushed against Godric's strength. Of course he was much too strong for her, and she sinked back down into the couch. Her face like thunder. I began my ready made speech._

_"My name is Lilia. I was sent here to save Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun. I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I needed to borrow your appearance to get him out of the church." _

_"Who sent you?" Barked the hat wearing one. I gritted my teeth, I wasn't sure what it was about him but he made me very, very angry. _

_"A very long time ago, there was a great war involving all the supes of the world. Godric helped members of my family fight this war, and saved many of their lives. I was simply repaying the favour." _

_"Thank you, for that we are eternally grateful." Replied the tall blonde one, he even smiled slightly, but it looked like it caused him pain._

_"There's no need for that. Although my family are also eternally grateful for Godric's sacrifices, they are not willing to make amends with the vampire race. Godric, if I could have a quiet word, then I must leave."_

_"Of course, Eric, Stan see that Isabel feeds." _

_The two vampires obeyed loyally, of course Godric must have been their creator. Stan the one who wore a hat seemed stubborn, it was odd to see him so readily willing. Godric put his arm around me, and led me into the bedroom. My skin tingled as it had before when he touched me, the connection of our blood should have worn off by now, this is odd. I didn't want to waste time, I knew I had to go soon._

_"I understand that you offered yourself to the fellowship?" The question that had been pressing on my mind, why on earth would a vampire as old and as wise as him offer himself to a hate party that wanted to kill him? It made no sense to me, the mercy he had shown the people in the church was baffling to me also, had he not been treated badly in that cramped cell?_

_"I did, I thought that it would fix everything somehow." He bowed his head and looked down, he had not taken his eyes off of me ever since he opened them. The hurt on his face was unquestionable, desperate even._

_"And you wanted to die?" _

_He didn't answer, he didn't look up. Instead a single drop of thick scarlet blood from his eye rolled onto his cheek, vampire tears. I don't know what came over me, but when he looked back up I leaned in and kissed him. The moment his cool lips brushed against mine, I was transported into one of my first memories. When I first noticed my eyes were the brightest shade of violet purple I had ever seen, two silvery crescent moons decorated the inside of my pupils. I blinked, unable to make sense of such strange eyes. My ears were slightly pointed at the top, only ever so, almost pixie or elfish. My skin positively glowed in the light of the morning. My features were perfect, I had a perfectly straight nose, perfect cupids bow lips. Everything was perfectly formed, the only flaw I saw visible. Was a black tattoo of a strange symbol on the lower left side of my abdomen. I didn't realise my own strength that morning, and pulled my bedroom door off its hinges without any effort. I pulled away sharply from Godric's smooth marble lips. Knowing he had just experienced my most painful memory._

"You must rest now Sheriff."

Isabel poked her head around the door, I jumped up like a child who has been caught stealing from the cookie jar. That was my cue to leave, I pondered on the best exit. I could simply fly straight out of the window, but it was early morning in Dallas, there were very little clouds in the sky as usual. I didn't exactly have much cover, I turned to see Godric waiting for me to stop looking at myself in the mirror. I blushed slightly, embarrassed at my vanity.

In the morning, which of course was actually night. Godric was the first to rise, I was in the kitchen. Sookie and myself had bonded over a shopping trip at the Supermarket. After Jason finally woke up, we grew tired of watching old westerns on the cinema style TV. What's the fun in living in a big house when you've no one to share it with? The two us decided to go shopping, on behalf of Mr. Compton's credit card, we dropped off Jason in Bon Temps. He had barely said a word to Sookie and me, it didn't seem like much went on in that brain of his. Godric's fridge was looking a little low on Tru Blood's, so we made sure we bought a crate of those as well as human food, naturally. Upon our return to the impressive Dallas Mansion, Sookie and I started making dinner for the two of us. We chatted absent-mindedly about mundane things. Until she asked a question that stopped even me in its tracks.

"So, are you from around here? Where did you grow up?"

"That's two questions."

"Sorry I'm just a little curious. I mean, I can't hear your thoughts. And the only other person whose thoughts I can't hear is a Vampire, and I know you're not. Because we've just been out in sunlight all day. So, what are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Just in time. A sickly sweet aroma filled the air. It smelled like nothing you had ever experienced before. Honeysuckle, Blossom, Honey and Almonds. Vanilla and a dash of Coconut. It was mouth-watering. Godric yawned theatrically and stretched out his muscled arms, smiling warmly at the two of us doing dishes.

"You didn't need to do that. We have a human maid who sorts that out for us."

"Can't think she gets to do much dishes often." Sookie's laugh was infectious, it made me smile with her. She irritated me slightly at first, but after spending the day together she seemed like a kind girl. I wanted to ask her more about her and Bill's relationship. But I didn't want to pry. I was curious on how a human had willingly struck up a relationship with a Vampire. Knowing that at any minute, he could kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it. And seeing as I couldn't answer her question about what I was, I didn't think I was allowed to ask her myself.

I couldn't take my eyes off Godric, dressed simply in a grey cotton shirt and khaki shorts. He was bare foot, but still breath taking. There was something about his eyes, the expression in them was often unreadable at times. Sometimes there was an intense sadness so strong, it made you want to cry yourself. Other times he seemed genuinely happy, although that never lasted. He stared back, a look of intrigue and curiosity. Three more vampires joined us. Eric, the tall blonde one. Isabel the stunning Hispanic vampire and of course good old' Bill Compton, I cringed at the thought of his credit card bill. But of course, he was a Vampire. He had all the time in the world to collect a large amount of money, living forever must have had its benefits. Maybe I would experience someday. I wasn't always sure of the life expectancy of my kind.

Luckily Stan had disappeared somewhere. Bill and Sookie's greeting was very sweet. He immediately appeared at her side and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in a very long time, he appeared to be taking in her scent. She was sweet smelling, very floral and feminine. They kissed lightly, I heard a quiet sound that almost sounded like a retching to the left of me. Eric eyed the couple, his fierce dark eyes ablaze with what seemed like jealousy and anger. Isabel laughed softly, her laugh sounding like church bells. Godric had stopped staring, instead he looked at the floor, a look of sadness had creeped back.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" I asked when we were alone. Bill and Sookie had left, Eric had stepped out for a while and Isabel was warming up many Tru Blood's in the kitchen. Even outside I could hear her pottering around in the kitchen, my hearing similar to that of a Vampire. She was grateful of the shopping I had done. They were planning to throw a party, and invite many local covens. Everybody wanted to celebrate Godric's return, this may have been why he wanted me to stay, seeing as I was apparently woman of the hour. The moon lit up the garden beautifully. It was quaint, irregular modern statues lined the lawn. It had a slight Grecian feel to it, the columns inside the house decorated the outside also. I stopped by a pond in the garden, watching my reflection in the water. My eyes glowed amethyst, my hair a slight mess. I never thought to brush it, it hung in waves most of the time. I didn't care much for my appearance, I usually had more important things to worry about.

"How are your family?" I hadn't even noticed Godric at my side, he watched the lake with me. I stopped looking at myself, and instead looked at the stars twinkling in the water. I hadn't prepared a reply.

"There are not many of us left. I don't have any real family, not anymore."

The war that Godric had helped my family fight, was the first of many. Battles ravaged between all the Supes. The Pixies, the Elves, the Shifters, even the Fairies. All the different creatures who you never thought existed were all fighting amongst themselves. Power and greed had taken over. Which species were the strongest, who had the most power. My family got the worst of it, we were not a single breed. We didn't have a select name, we were called all different things, but we possessed most of the common powers. Speed, strength, supersonic hearing, flight and more. I was still mastering most of those, I was learning everyday because I was young. I wasn't sure this was the life I was born into.

"Where will you go?" Godric asked gently, his hand now resting on my arm. The coolness of his skin wasn't quite as icy as it had been.

"I'm not completely alone. I have a few people I can turn to. I will go wherever I am needed. And as I am no longer needed here, I must return soon. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. It was reckless, but it was the blood. You yourself must know the effects of drinking vampire blood? It is very much the same for me."

Godric looked genuinely hurt, like he wanted me to stay. He removed his hand quickly and stared back into the pool. People were beginning to arrive now, the murmur of voices got louder, they were starting to question where the rescued Sheriff was.

"Please, stay for the party at least. I will not keep you any longer, if your families are still fighting. I know there is many that will be willing to help." He pleaded.

"I've already told you, my family will not converse with Vampires anymore, thank you anyway. I'll stay for an hour, but then I really must be getting back." I smiled.

There were not just Vampires at the party, but humans too. Sookie returned with Bill, she greeted me with a hug. The other humans looked like they liked to live life on the edge, which was apt seeing as they were at a Vampire party. Godric had positioned himself in the corner of the room, he sat on a blue grey chair, a queue of people both Vampire and human waited to welcome him back. He looked kind of bored, he smiled at each person and said no more than a few words, usually 'thank you' and 'glad to be back'. Now and then he would look over to me, probably checking if I was still here. His expression was tense every time he scanned the room, and then softened a little every time he noticed me, I got butterflies every time his piercing blue eyes caught mine.

I did my best to mingle, I was sure my scent confused most of the Vampires. I got some malicious looks off what I can only describe as 'Fangbangers'. This was obvious due to the many bite marks they wore on their neck, arms and sometimes legs. They dressed like biker's girlfriends, short leather skirts and tops with plunging necklines. I smiled sweetly back, counting down the minutes until I could leave. The more I stayed, the more I longed to be with Godric.

A sense of danger overwhelmed me so completely, that I almost fell over. I rushed straight to Godric, his expression confused at my sudden movement. A young raven haired man walked into the house, his arms folded tightly around a bulky leather jacket, like he was concealing something underneath.

"Excuse me everybody, I have a message from the Fellowship Of The Sun Church."

"Will you stay?"


	3. Chapter 3 On The Roof

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed or favourited the story or whatever. Means a lot. The only thing is I'm not receiving much constructive criticism, its hard to know whether I'm doing anything right or not. So please, if you have any for me, no matter how niggly or small you think it may be. Don't hesitate to put it down, I won't take it personally. I'm writing for you guys anyway : )  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lilia, and some parts of the storyline. All credit goes to Charlaine Harris (The Sookie Stackhouse Series) and Alan Ball (True Blood)**

Blood and guts both human and vampire lined the walls of the once elegant mansion, now it was a pile of rubble. The smell of stinking flesh was pungent, body parts were scattered along the floor. Bits of silver lay everywhere. The pained moaning and groaning was hard to bear, Godric was safe. I had managed to shield him from the blast. Together we walked around, checking who was alive and who wasn't. The staring eyes of a young looking girl haunted me to the core, she wasn't vampire, and she looked very underage, and very dead. Only minutes before she had smiled at me from across the room, now she was laying amongst the rest of the mangled bodies.

"Stan's dead and so is half of the Denya coven. The Hotel Camille have been notified, and security is in place."

I was strangely pleased and relieved to see Isabel alive. Her wounds were healing before my eyes, it was fascinating. Despite her vampire characteristics, she had kept most of human traits. Godric's expression was almost unreadable. He was deeply in pain, but didn't seem very fazed by the massacre. Like he knew this was going to happen. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him tightly, like I wanted to soothe his pain. It was very odd, hugging a vampire. Obviously exactly what hugging a stone statue would have been like, he eventually wrapped his arms around me and gripped me tightly. I felt him nuzzle my hair, like he was investigating my scent. I remembered myself and let go, walking away to look for Sookie.

I found her on all fours apparently making out with Eric's chest, the sucking noises quite grotesque. He grinned widely at me, a mischievous look on his face. I daren't ask what the hell she was doing.

"Sookie!" Bill appeared beside me, I nodded to him. Happy strangely that he was alive too, he seemed to have good in him also, just like Godric.

In the safety of the Hotel Camille. A special hotel that catered exclusively for Vampires. Godric, Isabel, Eric, Sookie and Bill were all sitting waiting around for Nan Flanagan's visit. I had seen this particular Vampire on TV. With her short blonde businesslike cut and sharp tongue. She was always campaigning for Vampire rights, I was sure she had came to give Godric a scolding. He didn't seem too worried, just deep in thought like always. He sat with an intense look on his face, the hurt now even more apparent. Eric and Isabel were furious, and completely shocked with how a member of Steve Newlin's church had managed to infiltrate the Vampire nest and blow up half the people in it. I stayed by Godric's side. Comforting him in the silence by keeping quiet too.

"…I will make amends, I swear." Godric finished. He had just been given a stern telling off by Nan, she had stripped him of his sheriff privileges. And raised a few metaphorical pulses to say the least, almost having a showdown with Eric.

"Don't sweat it, its just a few signatures." Nan Flanagan clapped Godric on the back and left with her entourage. Eric rose immediately to his side and I stepped out on the balcony to give them some peace, trying my hardest not to listen to their conversation. Which was near impossible when you can hear everything within a five mile radius. They appeared to be speaking in Swedish, a language I was not familiar with. The only thing which was clear was the sadness in each of their voices.

"On the roof." Godric stated bluntly and in English, with such finality the feeling of fear washed over me again. Just what was he planning?

It started as the tiniest scratch. Just a little itch in the skin around my fingernail, with my middle finger I scratched it. But then it spread, it spread along my arm. I clawed at my arm ferociously, reddening the skin within seconds. Soon I felt it all over my body, it travelled along my arm and into my chest, until it separated like a star, going down into my legs and across to the other arm. I wasn't scratching anymore, I was trying to rip my own skin off. I started to feel sick. The tightening of my chest caused me to become breathless. I knew what was coming, this had only happened once before.

I fought to get onto the roof. My vision blurred, my brain on fire. It was screaming at me to scratch that scratch, it wanted me to throw up, but I wouldn't comply. Instead I ran as fast as I could out into the hall of the hotel and onto the steps leading up to the rooftop. The air became thick and heavy, it felt like trying to force two magnets with identical poles together, it was like I was wading through water, although this kind of water felt like the thickest sludge. An indefinite force completely overwhelmed me, it tried to force every bone and every muscle in my body to the spot. Lifting my leg became a struggle, like it weighed a thousand ton. Putting one foot in front of the other seemed impossible, my body convulsed so violently at the resistance of the force, I wasn't sure how I made it up the roof, but I did.

Two thick scarlet blood streams covered Eric's face. He kneeled before Godric. Whose eyes were on me, the soft blue had never seemed more uninviting. Like he was screaming out at me not to be there. Suddenly I realised the force controlling me was him, it had controlled me before in the church. And he was doing it again.

I was sure I would pass out at any moment. Patches of black clouded my vision, I was soaking with a cold sweat and still shaking. If it wasn't impossible my bones would have been breaking every second, I gritted my teeth and forced my body over to Godric. The pain of walking against a storm palpable. He stood calmly in the middle of the rooftop, his face now turned away from me.

He was waiting for the sun, he wanted to die. He _had_ given himself to the Fellowship Of The Sun. When he told me, I assumed it was bravado. Macho Vampire bravado, like he was covering up for something. That explained the looks. The looks of sadness and complete sorrow. Why had he tried to prevent me from coming up here? And why had I suffered such an intense reaction to the thought of losing him?

Godric meant nothing to me. He was simply part of a favour, a debt I was repaying. I had never met him before in my life, I hadn't known him five minutes. I surely wouldn't encounter him again, seeing as he is a few feet away. Attempting to commit suicide. In fact, I detested all Vampires.

No matter how much I replayed the harsh words, none of them sounded true to me. Tiny puffs of smoke cascaded from Godric's shoulders. And with one last grief stricken stare, Eric walked slowly off the roof and down the steps. He should of ran, he burned a little on the way, but he must of walked at that pace out of respect. I felt my own eyes welling up with tears, I had stopped shaking. I took the stillness, and I pushed one last time. And drove myself slap bang into Godric's chest, I threw my arms around him and squeezed, hard. He barely felt like a statue anymore, he felt like Godric, my Godric, who I couldn't bear to let go.

"No!" Was all I managed, my voice was heavy and on breaking point. Godric nuzzled his face in my hair, like always.

"This is ridiculous! I won't let you do it, I swear. I don't know what's came over me, but suddenly I can't bear the thought of losing you. You don't need to do this, this isn't going to change anything. I see the savage, the brutality in Eric. But not you. Godric you're different. You're good, I know it sounds silly but you are. I see good in you, and true remorse for your actions. Its not about your past, its about your present. You can set the example for other vampires, it doesn't have to be like this. If you go, then what hope will they have left? Please."

"But I want to burn. I deserve this. Why would you be so cruel?" Godric pulled me to face him, his eyes met with mine. I felt myself crumbling, but I knew I had to be strong.

"Call me crazy. Call me selfish. I can't explain it myself, but I can't face a world without you anymore. I don't have a reason, I don't have an answer. Only that for some reason I've never wanted anything more badly that I've wanted you to stay. Why would you be so cruel as to deny me that? Don't you feel it too?"

He closed his eyes now, the sun rising fast. I wasn't sure how long we had anymore, it was minutes that's for sure. Possibly seconds. Any moment now he could disappear in a puff of smoke, the thought repulsed me. I felt physically sick. I kept my arms tightly clamped over him, if he did go. If he didn't listen, I wouldn't leave him. I would stay right up until the end, as long as it takes. I didn't want to think about after, I just wanted to salvage this moment.

Even if the end was inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Life

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they're coming along slowly. Sorry if you thought I was being impatient or greedy, I'm just so desperate for some critiques on this so I can improve it! I've decided to do something a little different this time, c  
omment if you spot it, and tell me if you like it or not. :') And also, I know nothing about what Dallas looks like, so my descriptions are vague because I didn't want to get it wrong!Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's Lilia and Geo.  
P.s. I am now about to do all my 'review for a reviews' sorry its slightly late.**

I needed a few minutes to think. To clear my head and make sense of the string of events I had just witnessed. I was a young supe, I was still learning. It was a lot for me to take in. This hadn't always been my true calling. I was born a normal human being, I had a normal family and normal human characteristics. My human background is sketchy. We weren't unable to detect any clear or concrete human memories. Only a few. I contracted an incurable, terminal disease in my human life. Something happened, and somebody done something that had never been done before to save my life.

Geo wasn't his real name of course, it was a nickname due to the fact his special 'gift' was that he could change the weather. He specialized in Natural Disasters also, he saved people who had been victims, and sometimes he altered the weather to prevent them. Either way, he was a hero, and a far, far better supe than I was. He was everything that I should be, everything that sums up our kind. Courageous, Brave, Amazing, Lifesavers. He likes to think of himself as some kind of Geographical Protector, so Geo just fitted.

It wasn't easy that he looked like a rock star. With chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, the constant moody and mysterious look he pulled off so well made it impossible not to fall in love with him in a single glance. Except, for me of course. I seemed immune to his intense looks and charisma. Which pained him the most. I was the one person who he was supposed to love, the one person who he was supposed to spend his life with. Or at least, I had been. Once. Before I was who I am now, even before Godric. For some reason, my soul just didn't fit with his. Like it had done before, when it belonged to the true owner of the body I was inhabiting. You could say I had some kind of, spirit swap, soul switch, or possibly a lobotomy. Like I said, its still down I was pretty much human, I was just forced into this life. I didn't work in the mechanical, and robotic ways that other supes did. I was compassionate, Geo said that was what differentiated me from the others.

After I had explained everything that had happened. He went quiet for a very, very long time. He sat so still, almost like.. I wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. He done this often. Always losing himself completely in his own thoughts, and his own head. I put up a mental block, he deserved his privacy. I would never read his thoughts unless I absolutely had to. He wanted to straighten everything out, savour every single detail. It was imperative that he kept me in check. I was his strange creation anyway, his burden. The other supe's weren't quite so, hospitable. Convinced I was some strange freakazoid; the product of a sick scientific experiment. They were mourning the loss of their Lilia, the real one. The one who had inexplicably died for an unexplainable reason, the one Geo loved. He couldn't lose face. They wanted to kill me, but they couldn't. It would of gone against everything they stood for. So instead they allowed me to live, but abandoned me and left me in the sole care and custody of Geo. He was my mentor, my guidance counsellor. He should have been my love, but now I loved another. Geo cleared his throat to begin.

"You have to return to Louisiana there is something coming, to a nearby town of Bon Temps-"

"-That's where Sookie lives!" I broke in excitedly.

"Well done. You will return to Dallas, but you will also go to Bon Temps. You will borrow an identity, Sookie and Jason will recognize you as you are now. You will live a normal life, so I hope you're happy with that. Meanwhile it is your duty to protect Bon Temps. I see a grisly fate for many of the residents if we do not make an intervention. Fit yourself into the community.""And how do you suggest I do all of that?"

"Find it within yourself, you can do this Lilia. I have faith in you."

I smiled, he had too much faith in me. He was gambling everything on the hope that one day I will become a worthy Supe, and I will be welcomed as part of the family. Not as the outsider I currently was. I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. He remained stiff, I knew it hurt him to touch me. To touch the girl he loved so much, but deep down know it wasn't her. She was never coming back.

"Where will you go?"

"I have things to attend to. But I'll be watching close by. I'll come through now and then, but not visually," He tapped two elegant fingers on my head, he would be keeping in touch via my thoughts, all Supes have a kind of connection running through everyones' minds. Of course the rest of them cut me off, but not Geo. And I bet he can hear this too.

"Correct."

* * *

I admired my new body in the mirror of a cheap motel room just outside of Dallas. It was refreshing to say the least, I enjoyed looking normal. My new ears were roundish, and normal. My new eyes were a jade green, and normal. My hair wasn't anything outstanding, it was honey blonde and just went over my shoulders. I wasn't perfect looking, I was pretty but I wasn't beautiful. I had a few flaws, and it felt so good. My upper lip was a little bit more plump than the bottom, my nose had a slight bump and for the first time in my life I had a few freckles dotting either side of my face.

This body unfortunately had once been that of a girl named Becky Rose, she was found dead at the roadside. Nobody seemed to know her, and nobody claimed her. She had simply collapsed at the side of the road, dehydration seemed to be the cause of death. It was surreal. I couldn't hear the cars five miles down the road. My vision wasn't as perfectly crystal clear as it usually was. It was kind of peaceful. There was no way I could lift the cheap motel bed without difficulty. It was kind of nice, if not a little boring. I was like a kid in a candy store, poking and prodding my new body. Things did hurt, and I no longer had to be careful about my speed or strength anymore.I was confused though. While I was in Bon Temps, I had to keep up this façade, but if anything serious happened. How was I supposed to do anything about it, if I didn't have my powers?

_I wasn't planning on conversing with you this soon. But you can use your powers, hence how I'm talking to you now. But not until they are absolutely needed. You are still learning, one show of superhuman strength and your cover is blown straight away. Don't mess this up kid, I'm counting on you._Geo.

Hearing his voice in my mind made me realise I had a job to do, and now that I had a human body I had needs. For the very first time in a long time, I peeled back the thin lemon yellow sheet covering the bed, and got in.

* * *

I felt amazing that morning, brand spanking new. Sleep was a phenomenal feeling for me, yet it seemed such a waste of time. There were so many other things I could have been getting on with, but of course I had needs. And needs felt good.

The drive to Bon Temps was going to be a long one, so I figured one pitstop along the way wouldn't hurt. Plus I was human now, I needed human supplies. Not that it was much different from being a supe. Of course I still ate normal food then, but I was a little more free spirited in the sense that I never really found myself with the 'warm comforts of home'. I found a small almost abandoned looking garage just two minutes from the motel. I panicked, and bought two bottles of the most expensive shampoo I could find in the little shop, rather than one shampoo and one conditioner. Then I filled my hands with as many packets of peanuts as I could, and sprayed them along the counter.

The bored looking teenage cashier raised one thick eyebrow that needed a bit of plucking at me, and tapped in the items I had. Her expression blank, her movements almost robotic. She wore what looked like 99 cent lipstick, and some of it had smudged slightly above her top lip. Despite its hideousness, I wanted to copy the initial outline of her very normal, and very human make up. I smiled sweetly as she managed to key in the 11 packets of peanuts.

"That's twelve dollars and fifty nine cents." She drawled in a tone that sounded as if she had had the life sucked out of her. I probably hadn't picked my first human to learn a few things off well, I gave her thirteen and told her to keep the change, almost skipping out of the door.

An overwhelming and peculiar feeling caused me to pull over so suddenly in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded me was the harsh Texas countryside. But I felt an intense pull up a quiet looking lane. I ditched the car, and instead popped a few packets of peanuts into my pockets, I didn't even know if this body liked peanuts. But I would sure enough find out. Walking was boring, and tiring. And so annoying when I knew usually all I had to do was run. But if I ran in this body, I was out of breath within minutes. I knew I had to get in shape, I was horribly unfit.

Relief washed over me as I reached a grand, modern looking mansion. The circular drive lined with trimmed green hedges. There were four garages, with white doors on the outside. The entrance was a grand glassed double door, the windows surrounding were of similar size. Half of me wanted to turn back around, find the car and drive straight to Bon Temps. But the other half of me wanted to investigate further.

* * *

I arrived in Bon Temps at four pm. Geo had given me a suitcase containing a few key things, as well as a whole new wardrobe tailor made so I could 'fit in' with the local residents. I was right when I was expecting plaid shirts and daisy dukes. All I was missing now was a cowboy hat and I was set. He had given me a small map on the area, keys to a new but modest house, a 'to do list' and a few documents, forged of course. Which were now my new identity.

**I was now Lily Parker.  
I was twenty two years of age.  
I was female, of course.  
And my distinguishable characteristics were my green eyes and blonde hair.**

Then I realised, I'd been stripped of my own identity. Gone was the tattooed emblem on my stomach. I was human now, and different. I would have to forget about my old life for god knows how long. What if I could never go back?

The first on my to do list were self explanatory, move in of course, get a job and make myself known somehow inconspicuously to the surrounding residents. I decided to kill two birds with one stone, and make myself known as well as get a job.

I had passed a quaint looking restaurant and bar on the way in. 'Merlotte's Bar and Grill' flashed on the neon sign above. There was no 'Help Wanted' sign in the window, but I didn't care. Assuming the owner was male, if I turned up in my Daisy Duke's they were sure to give me a job. I just had to hope and pray that it wasn't some kind of strip club. It sure looked inviting. The mahogany building's roof glowed green in the light of the sign. Neon signs of alcohol brands were hanging in the windows. Alcohol meant a lowering of inhibitions, maybe it would be easier to fit myself into this town than I first thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Return

Getting myself ready was quite an experience to say the least. Geo had for some reason provided me with more than just clothes. Every little 'tool' of humanity was packed into my suitcase. I can't say the familiarity of using curling tongs from my human life came flooding back, I've ended up with quite a sizeable burn on my hand. I had to wipe off my make up and start again four times before I got it quite perfect. I put on my daisy dukes, as promised. With a pretty red checked shirt, I curled the ends of my hair and wore a matching red checked bow. I set off, and drove to Merlotte's.

I was nervous. This was a sensation unfamiliar to me. My hands were clammy with sweat, I found myself shaking slightly as I pushed through the door to Merlotte's. What greeted me calmed me down immensely. It wasn't very busy, it must have been early I was guessing. Straight away I saw Sookie pottering around behind the bar, standing a few feet away filling out what looked like a checklist, was a tall man with red blonde hair and silvery wisps of grey. His cobalt eyes seemed friendly, I strutted over. Almost toppling over in the uncomfortable pair of wedges I had chosen, Sookie almost raised her eyebrows as I reached the bar.

"Hi." Nice one Lilia, that was a start. "I'm new in town, my names Lily, Lily Parker. I was just wondering whether you were hiring at the moment?"

"Its funny you say that because actually I am. Hi I'm Sam Merlotte, please. Come through to the back and we'll get started."

I was a little surprised at how easy that was, Sookie eyed me with curiosity. Surely there was no way she could recognize me as she knew me before, everything was different. My hair, my face, my voice. Maybe my demeanour was the same? Whatever it was, I knew I had to change it somehow now. I followed Sam into his little office, surprised at how untidy it all was. A painting of a dog hung above his disorderly desk, which was a fine mahogany oak. I noticed the safe in the corner of the room, but tried to avert my eyes. It wouldn't be good to make a first impression on Sam as a thief. He gestured me a seat and sat down in front of me, I smiled as brightly as I could, not quite sure what to do next.

"I'm very reliable, and very efficient. I'm always on time, and I'm always friendly. I've never done waitressing before, but I'm a fast learner. I like people and people like me, I'm sure to put a smile on people's faces."

"Well that all sounds wonderful, you're hired! Now, what size T-Shirt will you be requiring?"

* * *

It was all too easy, way too easy. I was constantly on guard, convinced that eventually. I was going to mess up somehow and people were going to start to realise that I just wasn't who I said I was. Waitressing really was easy, I simply took people's orders, gave them to the chef in the kitchen, and then when they were done brought them back out again. I smiled a lot, and made small talk with the customers. Then in he walked.

Jason Stackhouse

He was cuter than I imagined, cuter than I'd first noticed. His surfer blonde highlighted hair and dreamy blue eyes, I could see what they'd all been talking about. Tara, the bartender. Had been telling me about him all night, saying that I'd have to be careful with him. I laughed it off and thought that there was no danger of that. My interest in him was purely professional. His small, cupids bow lips were perfectly formed, and soft looking. I had to snap out of it, and fast. I wasted no time in taking his table, although it was in Sookie's section.

"Hi there, welcome to Merlotte's. And what can I get for you today?"

"Evenin' Mam, well lets see. I'll have a pitcher of Pils, and the steak special, extra onions."

"Coming right up cutey."

A clatter of plates dropped loudly in the kitchen, the only problem was that the noise was slightly closer to home. I had dropped all of the plates I was holding, which included Jason Stackhouse's steak special. Something had hit me, like a train, like a ton of bricks. I had been dropped back down to earth with a thump that I lost complete concentration, and began to crowded round, LaFayette got on his knees and began to clear up, Sam and Sookie rushed to my side, nudging me and asking if I was alright. I felt numb, I could barely breathe and I certainly couldn't move.I needed to go.

* * *

I got in my car and I drove. I drove and drove out of Bon Temps and along roads I didn't recognize. It was pitch black, and almost eleven. I didn't have time to waste, I had let my identity slip as soon as I was safely away from Merlotte's car park. I hadn't managed to keep it up for five minutes, until I was rushing back. Those familiar brunette waves fell at my shoulders, the soft violet of my eyes still moist with tears. I was careful at how I gripped the steering wheel, knowing I was back to my superhuman strength. I had to control myself, there it was.

The grand Dallas Mansion.

I hadn't recognized it properly before because I had only seen it in darkness, half lit only by the numerous solar lanterns scattered around. The circular drive lined with trimmed green hedges, the four garages with white doors on the outside. The glass double doors revealed my reflection, I was looking good again.

There was no need for a knock, he had sensed me at soft blue eyes positively lit up as soon as the doors swung open, suddenly there was life in him, a glow to his skin. He was breathtaking in a white linen shirt and trousers, barefoot as usual. He pulled me in for a warm embrace, his skin was cool but he no longer felt like marble. I melted in his arms, and buried my face in his neck. Taking in his delicious scent, he appeared to be taking mine in too. And with sudden Vampire speed, he transported me from the doorstep to the living room, where he slowly pulled me away.

"You have returned, welcome Lilia. It is so good to see you. Please take a seat, are you hungry? I suppose you may be cold, allow me to light the fire."

Godric, nervous. Well that was a definite change, he seemed almost flustered as he fussed over me. Isabel even greeted me warmly, hugging me as she entered the room.

"Hello Isabel, finally this time we meet on better terms."

"Its nice to see you again Lilia, a few of us were worrying about you. Some more than others." She turned her head slightly to Godric, who had just lit a fire and appeared to be attempting to rustle up a meal from the fridge. Within seconds I appeared at his side, I rested my hands on his.

"I am not hungry. I have something to discuss, please. Gather your counsel, I'm afraid I am not the bearer of good news."


	6. Chapter 6 Something Is Coming

It was like every sense in me was alive again and on fire. How could I ever think I could ignore this? I could just move to Bon Temps, pretend to be somebody else and never have to see him again. There was an electric current running through my veins that positively shocked me every time he so much as glanced in my direction. He had been looking at me strangely ever since I got here. Lingering, wanting and almost seductive. I had to control myself, I took a few minutes in the bathroom to prepare. I splashed some water on my face, I felt red hot. I took a few deep breaths, and walked into the room.

Present was everyone Godric could gather in a space of thirty minutes. His children joined him, Isabel and Eric. Along with Eric's underling Pam, a gorgeous yet sullen looking Vampire who resembled something of a porn star. Bill had joined also, although he didn't seem too keen on being there, or rather being away from Sookie.

"Allow me to begin first by introducing myself. My name is Lilia, I am Azalean. A very long time ago, Godric helped members of my family fight a war. It was I who repaid that favour, by rescuing Godric from the Fellowship Of The Sun Church. I have come today to warn you, a few members of my family have 'The Seeing Sight' and they have foreseen much tragedy and chaos coming to the small town of Bon Temps. The residents are in grave danger, particularly Sookie Stackhouse-"

Bill winced as if he was in pain, he gritted his teeth. Eric followed suit.

"-and Sam Merlotte, amongst others. There is a creature coming, what she is yet is not yet clear. But we know she is very dangerous, and very powerful."

An outcry erupted amongst the counsel of Vampires, already they were thinking strategy. Eric whispered a few things in Godric's ear, who remained as cool as a cucumber as usual. Bill said nothing, his hands tightly clamped into fists. His urge to protect Sookie was very admirable, human even. I sat quietly for a few minutes, processing the next part of my speech in my mind. Geo had shown me the vision Elron, an elder had foreseen. In a way, it had given me the excuse I needed to return to Dallas.

"But we have the advantage, we have the headstart if we-"

"-Sorry to interrupt, the speech was nice and all. But if this creature is not a threat to Vampires, I see no reason for us being here?"

If there was a picture in the dictionary underneath the word 'Vampire' than this man would surely fit it. It was as if he had walked off of a Hollywood movie set still in his Dracula costume. His hair was jet black and grew down in a slight point, his sideburns even longer than Bill's. He wore a cloak, and underneath all black clothing.

"That may be true, but some of you have a duty to deal with any 'paranormal activity' going on in the area of Bon Temps, Eric for example. I believe you are a sheriff there?"He nodded once."There is nothing to say that just because she isn't after Vampires, that she may not be able to do some harm-"

"-Wait," Bill interrupted me. "She?"

"I have the feeling she is female, yes. Why does that surprise you?"

Bill kept silent this time. Godric rose to his feet, as soon as he was upright, the whole room became silent, still. Their eyes watched him intently, as if he were the King. He assigned everyone to a certain part of Bon Temps, under the cover of darkness they each had to keep an eye, make sure nothing untoward was happening. So that when the mysterious maiden arrived, we were ready. As it was fast approaching Dawn, everyone left. Isabel retired to her quarters, Godric lingered. We sat in the living room, he asked me where I'd been.

"Bon Temps. It's a long story, but lets just say I am doing my best to protect it somehow, I have fitted myself into the community quite well, its worrying really. How ready these people are to trust, it makes me fearful of her arrival."

During my rambling, I had not even noticed Godric edge closer to me, we both sat cross legged. His silvery blue eyes stared at mine the whole time, his expression remained its usual neutral. I blinked three times, before noticing a scar on his wrist. It looked like the imprint of the chains, keeping him prisoner in The Fellowship Of The Sun Church. Without thinking I fingered them delicately.

"Those chains left scarring?" I asked, puzzled.

"They were on for a very long time." His soft voice like a caress to my ears, this time he placed his hands on mine, I suddenly became incapable of words of rational thinking. I edged closer still, massaging his fingers with mine.

"I still don't understand why they needed to be so cruel, if you offered yourself…" My voice trailed off, his velvety cool fingers moved from my hands up my arm. He ran them up and down my arm, his expression childlike, like he had discovered a new toy. I wanted to explode, the nervous butterflies going insane in my stomach, my heart thumped like a drummer in a procession. My skin felt like it was on fire, the mixture of his cool skin and my warmth had sent it crazy, my breathing became heavier too. I didn't understand what was happening to me anymore, but I didn't want to fight it.

"Lilia I-"

"-Shhh," I breathed, placing a finger to his lips. They were softer than his skin, and strangely warm. "Just allow me one thing."

It was as if I didn't need to ask. Godric pounced, within seconds I was on my back on the sofa, his body on mine. My breathing became rapid, I was breathless at the position of our bodies. Intertwined, like I had dreamed about before. I had one hand in his hair, the other he was restraining by my head. As if he needed to hold me down, I wanted this. And I wouldn't wait any longer. He leaned, his face close to mine. The sweet scent of his breath so delicious, so tempting. I couldn't resist, I closed my eyes, brushed my lips over the side of his face before I met his mouth. He parted his mouth ever so slightly, and the kiss deepened. His lips warm but his tongue was as cool as his skin, he was so gentle. But I was hungry now, I didn't want him to be gentle any longer. I grabbed his hair, pushing his head closer into me. He responded, the kisses became frantic, more urgent. I had never wanted anybody in my life, more than this right now.

The tiniest click, it could have been a Television switching on, a door turning in a lock, a timer running out, the tick of a clock. But instead, two long white fangs. I could feel them with my tongue, Godric pulled away so suddenly that he was now standing in the middle of the room. He looked terrified, his hand over his mouth like he was trying to cover them up.


	7. Chapter 7 Give Her What She Wants

"Godric," I almost laughed, like his fangs could have passed through my skin. "Come back here, now."

* * *

This was always the worst time, just before the sun came up, when we had to leave each other again. The nights didn't seem long enough, the days endless without him. I would wait in the bedroom with him until he had fallen asleep, usually he switched off after a few minutes. The perfectly formed sleeping statue, it was hard to think that he would eventually wake again, he kept so still. I wanted nothing more than to just be close with him, even for a short while. As I knew I had things to get on with, I had a second life to return to.

I went back in the body I pretended to own. I returned to Bon Temps. I went back to the house I pretended to live in, I visited the bar I pretended to work at, and spent time with the man I pretended to love. Everyday I was in complete agony, knowing that without even meaning to. I was betraying the man I was so deeply in love with, despite doing it all for a cause. Most of the time I tried to lose myself in it, content in the fact that in the long run all the fakery would benefit the small town I tried so hard to protect. But it was no use. Whenever I had a spare minute alone, my mind would cast back to the unconscious angel in the master bedroom of the elaborate mansion I spent every night at. And I would hurt again.

"Lily, would you mind going to my office and getting me my wallet? I obviously forgot to bring it out with me when I left."

Sam Merlotte, my daytime boss broke my train of thought. His watery blue eyes reminded me of someone else's, I smiled broadly at him and walked towards the back. Past the kitchen where LaFayette wearing heavy eyeliner was humming some Alretha to himself, past the pantry where red headed Arlene was filling up ketchup bottles and into the office, where I found Sookie Stackhouse passed out on the floor. The beautiful and gap toothed cocktail waitress with the mystical telepathic powers I tried so hard to prevent. I couldn't let her enter my thoughts, of course then she would find out that my name wasn't really Lily. I sprung back to my real self, I spent so long pretending to be a normal person, it was surprising I could even work out how to be myself at all. My brain went into emergency mode as I began attempting to rouse her. When her eyes did open, they clouded completely black for a few split seconds, my heart pounded like thunder, as I realised what had happened.

I got back to the Dallas Mansion I shared with my boy, and a few of his 'Vampire Children' it was almost dusk and they were all just starting to rouse. I paced furiously around the kitchen, until a sickly sweet aroma filled the air. It smelled like nothing you had ever experienced before. Honeysuckle, Blossom, Honey and Almonds. Vanilla and a dash of Coconut. It was whatever you wanted it to smell like, and it was always mouth-watering. Godric yawned theatrically and stretched out his muscled arms, and with sudden vampire speed he appeared at my side, my hair flailed out in the breeze he created, he truly took my breath away. In one swift movement he transported me from the kitchen to the couch, where he covered me in delicate and delicious kisses. This was his usual greeting, we shared a bond so close that one of us always acted a little crazily upon the others return. I had to stop him before we began our usual _'Hello, how are you…' _

"Godric, she got Sookie. I'm not entirely sure she succeeded in complete control, but she certainly knocked her for six in the office at the back of Merlotte's. When Sookie came too her eyes clouded black for a few seconds, she couldn't remember how she'd got there or what she'd been doing. But I know it was Maryann."

"Shh." He soothed, he had moved from my lips to my neck. The kisses were gentle, and I knew exactly what direction he was headed. He may have been thinking, but of course still trying to mount me in the process.

"Godric this is getting serious, if she can get to a half supe like Sookie. Just think of the bedlam she will cause if she manages to overwhelm a shifter, or worse. A vampire."

"Maenads have very little interest in Vampires, something to do with our un-beating hearts," A weary looking Isabel made her way into the living room. She smiled so warmly you could of sworn she was human, or just a newborn. Isabel was 800 years old, nothing compared to Godric's 2000 but she was still very old and very wise nonetheless. She was my favourite of Godric's children, despite being a vampire she still has most of her human traits, she feels deeper than any Vampire I have ever come across. "And usually, they are unable to control Supes. Half-bred or otherwise."

"Good evening Isabel, I love that dress you have on." I eyed the figure hugging, floor length red dress upon Isabel. It was no secret that vampires were painfully beautiful, even if they were dead. But Isabel has typical womanly Latino curves which make any outfit look even more magnificent than it already is. Her skin an olive pallor, a nice contrast to the usual deathly white. I got up and paced around the room nervously, I was worried. I wanted nothing more than to kill this ungodly woman, but it would take a lot more than I had ever bargained for.

I read aloud from the dictionary to the now two present children and Godric. "'A Maenad is a woman member of Dionysian cult: in ancient Greece, a woman who belonged to the cult of Dionysus and took part in orgiastic rites.' In this case, a sardonic and sadistic bitch on a power trip to hell. We can't kill her because she believes she is truly immortal. So what do we do?"

"In Ancient Greek history it is said that they indulge in these rituals and sacrifices in order to summon the God who comes, but unfortunately. Not many God's like to come, they're much too busy doing other things." Isabel sat cross legged by the fire, an old book on her lap. Her eyes skimmed over the page with impressive speed, of course she didn't take the usual amount of time Human's did to read.

"Yeah well Jason's already tried to pretend to be 'the God who comes'." I thought back to the time Terry Bellefleur and Jason concocted a very believable 'Godly arrival' in which a snapped off branch became the God's 'horns' and the 'holy light' was provided by a very bright flash torch.

"And you'd certainly know if he comes alright." Stan, Godric's slightly more sadistic child who had hated me with an intense passion ever since we met, chirped up from the white pillar he was leaning on, it took every strength in my body to not storm over there and snap him in two, Godric sensed my tenseness and placed a gentle hand on my knee, causing me to melt instantly. The effect he had on me at times was ridiculous. It was no secret I had to sleep with Jason in order to fulfil my 'second life', and it was no secret that this caused great heartache and pain to both Godric and me. Stan only tolerated me for the sake of his maker, but would relentlessly try to anger me whenever he could. He didn't like the idea of having me as an almost stepmother, I shuddered inside at the words. He tested my patience on too many occasions.

"You seem to forget Stan," I put extra bite into the way I said Stan, gritting my teeth fiercely so that I almost resembled a vampire, which I was not. "That although you may be much older. I am actually stronger than you, I could snap you like a twig, and not think twice. You'll do well to watch your tongue." I smiled smugly as he grimaced, storming off to the kitchen, his clumpy cowboy boots echoing in my ears as he left.

"We have to give her what she wants. She thinks a great sacrifice will summon the God she so desperately wants to give herself too. And she will stop at nothing to try this, Maenads are not intelligent creatures. Over the years they have become sloppy, yet resourceful. They will sacrifice anything, or anyone in order to finally meet their god. Who of course, doesn't exist."

Godric got up and walked towards the fireplace, adding a few more logs. Of course Vampires didn't feel the icy cold of their skin, and nobody needed the heating. So I appreciated the fire immensely. The temperature of the house usually resembled that of a Mortuary, of course. Because most of the inhabitants, were dead.

Isabel snapped the book shut beside me, and gasped."She's going to hold a marriage ceremony, where she will offer herself and Sam to the gods. She will kill him. And naturally the whole town will be invited, and they will die too."

"I won't let that happen."

"Then we give her what she wants," Godric's booming voice interrupted me, it always surrounded you with authority. "We'll give her Sam Merlotte."


End file.
